dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruin Dragon
The Ruin Dragon is a hybrid dragon with the Cold and Dark elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance Ruin dragons have stocky bodies and leathery graphite-colored skin, with long silver fur covering part of them. Their wings have blue-black membranes with patches that are transparent, causing their wings to appear torn. Their faces have a sorrowful look. Abilities Weapons Ruin dragons, like most dragons, have sharp teeth and claws. Defenses Ruin dragons produce an eerie wailing sound that is so frightening it will immediately scare away most predators. They also may grab rocks in their mouths and throw them. The rarely show themselves and are very intelligent. Other Abilities The ruin dragon's fur protects it from the cold. It's large eyes enable it to see well in the dark, since it is nocturnal. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Ruin dragons are smaller than most other dragons and not fast runners. If directly attacked by a larger creature, they stand little chance. Habitat Regions Ruin dragons have a restricted habitat. They are found only near a few northern mountains, rocky valleys and ruins in The Far North. They are also found near the Down Falls in Dramoria. Preferred Home Ruin dragons are usually found in lonely places with lots of rocks to hide behind or caves to disappear into. Sometimes they live in ancient ruins or among standing stones. Sheltering/Nesting Ruin dragons prefer to nest in caves, but may make nests on cliffs or between some shattered boulders. They make these nests out of bones and dead tree limbs. Diet Ruin dragons eat the rotting carcasses of dead animals. They often trail predatory dragons at a distance, waiting for them to make a kill and then eating the leftovers. Once the bones are stripped of flesh, they carry them home to add to their nests. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Ruin dragons are very quiet, shy, and withdrawn. They may seem sad, but like cold dragons, they speak or show emotion very little and this might contribute to it. They often spend long hours wandering in a seemingly aimless manner, or staring into space. They are often deep in thought. Social Order Ruin dragons, aside from congregating at carcasses, are strictly solitary for most of their lives. Relationship to Wizards If you are in the presence of a ruin dragon, they may not speak to you or even seem to notice you for hours. They are not aggressive, but they tend to be hard to find, as they conceal themselves whenever humans approach. However, if you gain their trust, they are extremely friendly. Young dragons are more social, and may follow you around wanting you to play with them. Life Cycle Mating Ruin dragons typically ignore their own kind, but when they reach maturity they will begin looking for a mate. The male will woo the female by presenting her with a gift--a bone he whittled with intricate designs with his teeth, for instance, or some brightly colored cloth. Birth Ruin dragons fiercely defend their eggs, and both parents participate in caring for it. Infancy Once the egg hatches, the parents begin to teach the baby crucial skills it will need to survive. For such isolated dragon species, ruin dragons are caring parents. Adolescence Once the baby becomes a juvenile both parents will go their separate ways, leaving the young dragon to its own devices. It will then begin to look for a place to live. Adulthood Once the ruin dragon finds a permanent home, it will sleep there by day and wander the countryside by night. Life Span Ruin dragons usually live 80 years. History Discovery At first, ruin dragons were believed to be among the Spooky dragons, because of their association with ruins, their characteristic silence, and the torn appearance of their wings. They were first spotted by the treasure hunter Thatche, who is better known as the discoverer of the gold dragon, as he was plundering ancient Burcadian cities. Origin of Name There is much debate as to whether the ruin dragon's name comes from their fondness for living in abandoned ruins or the look of their wings caused by the clear membranes. The Great Nogard, when writing the Book of Dragons, seems to have gone with the latter version of the story. Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Karkus Wizards Associated with the Ruin Dragon *Thatche Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Category:Cold Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Inhabitants of Down Falls Category:Dragons named after their habitat Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Scavengers